


share your air (once more)

by lovespun



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Like so much kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Neck Kissing, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovespun/pseuds/lovespun
Summary: Richie gets Stan high for the first time. Stan really wants to do it, but he's also nervous, and it doesn't get off to a great start. Luckily for them, though, Richie knows just what to do.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	share your air (once more)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally published here and on my tumblr under the title High For This. i've rewritten it.  
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> title from: share your air // kate miller-heidke (feat. passenger)

Stan sat on the edge of Richie’s bed with rigid, perfect posture. He had his hands on his knees, tapping his fingers as he watched Richie on the floor in front of him, rolling the object between his fingers. He had a box in his lap where he kept his stash. Stan had given him his birthday gift in that box last year.  _ Nice to see he’s putting it to use. _

Richie looked up at him with a smile that helped to ease some of the nerves Stan was feeling - and also made him melt just a little.

“Are you sure you’re up for this, babe?”

“Yes. Positive,” Stan said, sharply. “You’ve asked me five times, Richie.”

“I know,” said Richie, pausing to lick the edge of the paper. “And every time I do it’s because you look like you’re about to piss yourself.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yeah, you do.” Richie moved to box off his lap and stood, sitting on his bed instead. Stan turned to face him. “Now, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?”

Stan nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “I do, I’m just…”

“Scared?”

“Cautious.”

Richie slipped the joint into his shirt pocket and laid his hand over Stan’s own, which was still tapping a rapid and nervous beat against his thigh. The tapping stopped.

“Cautious about what?” Richie asked.

Stan looked down at their hands and shrugged.

“What if I have an asthma attack or something?”

Richie laughed.

“You don’t even have asthma.”

“Wll, I could have,” said Stan, looking up at him. “I could have asthma and just not know until I can’t breathe because I decided to smoke marijuana like an idiot.”

Richie sighed and shuffled closer, letting go of Stan’s hand to cup his face.

“You’ve been listening to Eddie too much.”

“I’m serious, Richie.”

“So am I,” Richie said. “Stan, you’re just getting too in your head. You don’t have asthma and one joint won’t kill you. But, if you don’t want to even try, we won’t. Or if you want to stop, we’ll stop. I just need a definite answer.”

Stan blinked, staring back at him with wide eyes. Finally, he seemed to relax, the tension easing off his shoulders.

“I want to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Positive?”

“Positive, Richie,” said Stan. “Come on.”

Richie smiled and closed the gap between them, pulling Stan into a soft kiss. Stan kissed back, smiling at him when Richie pulled away.

“Feeling relaxed now?”

Stan nodded.

“More relaxed.”

“Well, you’re about to get even  _ more _ more relaxed,” said Richie. He pressed another quick kiss to his lips before pulling the joint and his lighter from his pocket. “You ready?”

Stan’s eyes flicked from Richie’s mouth to his hand.

“Ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just light it before I change my mind again.”

Richie chuckled.

“Okay, okay.”

He slipped the joint between his lips, noticing the way that Stan’s eyes followed the movement. He brought his hand up with the lighter and lit the joint, inhaling the smoke. He held it in, looking at Stan and raising his eyebrows, before blowing it to the side.

Stan watched him closely, committing each detail to memory so he could repeat it all when his turn came. Richie took another drag before holding the joint out.

“Wanna hit?”

Stan looked down at it, hesitating a moment before plucking it from his fingers.

“So, I just- what do I do?” he asked. “I don’t want to do it wrong.”

Richie smiled.

“Okay, so you just put it in your mouth-” He held back a sex joke at that - “breathe in a little, hold it, and exhale.”

Stan nodded. He hesitated again before doing as Richie told him, glancing at him for reassurance. It burnt a little as he felt the smoke slide over his tongue and down his throat, but he was doing okay.

At least until he started to breathe the smoke out. That’s when the coughing started.

“Shit.”

Stan spluttered, coughing into his elbow and feeling like he was about to hack a lung up. He felt the joint being taken from his hand and then a glass of water taking its place. He took a sip, coughed again, and took another sip.

“Thanks,” he croaked out.

“There you go, babe,” Richie said, rubbing soothing circles on Stan’s back. “It’s okay. You did good for your first go. Just sip your water and take a little less next time.”

Stan shook his head.

“No,” he said. “No next time.”

“What?”

“I almost died just then. I can’t do it.”

Richie paused, thinking. Stan could practically see the gears turning in his head.

“What if we tried something else?”

“Like what?” Stan asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Well,” Richie said, taking the glass from him and putting it back on his bedside table, “have you ever heard of shotgunning?”

Stan shook his head. “Nope.”

“Okay.” Richie nodded. “Okay. Just trust me and breathe in at the right time.”

“How will I know-”

“You just will.”

Stan nodded.

“Okay.”

Richie grinned at him and brought the joint up to his lips, sucking in the smoke again. Stan watched him closely again, following his movements and wondering what he was about to do. And then, Richie was leaning in, pressing another kiss to his lips. Stan closed his eyes and kissed him back. He could feel Richie’s hand on his jaw, coaxing his mouth to open, and parted his lips. Stan tasted to smoke and remembered what Richie told him, inhaling it and holding for just a moment before blowing it out as they pulled away.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Wow.”

A grin spread across Richie’s lips and he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped them.

“Bit stunned there?”

Stan felt a blush creep its way up his cheeks and over the tips of his ears, making him feel all too warm.

“It felt good,” he said. “What did you say it’s called?”

“Shotgunning,” said Richie. “Did you want to try again?”

Stan said, “yes” and if he was a little too enthusiastic in it, well, Richie didn’t feel the need to point that out.

They tried it again, and Stan was really starting to get why Richie had wanted to get high with him. But, then again, he knew the reason he was enjoying it so much was due in most part to the kissing. He had always had a thing for kissing. Hell, he just liked making out with his boyfriend.

“Can we do it again?” Stan asked as Richie was taking another drag.

Richie looked at him, eyebrows raised in an unspoken response. Stan worried it was a rejection of the idea until Richie leaned in again, Stan waiting with slightly parted lips that he was fighting out of a smile.

Richie didn’t kiss him this time, though, before blowing the smoke out. Stan would be lying if he said he didn’t hate that. Still, his head spun in a happy-dizzy way with the mix of the drugs and touch of Richie’s lips against his own.

It was a strange feeling, the getting high part, and unfamiliar. But the way he felt with Richie so close, the wanting, the need to feel him even closer, and the urge to kiss him again… that was something Stan knew all too well.

He barely held the smoke in this time before breathing it back out and leaning in to get that kiss he so desperately wanted. Richie paused only for a moment before kissing him back, smiling against Stan’s lips and reaching up to cup his face in his free hand.

Richie’s tongue slid across Stan’s lips, opening them further until he was able to lick into his mouth, deepening their kiss. Stan hummed and shuffled closer before crawling into Richie’s lap. He made another noise, sounding more like a moan this time, and Richie pulled away.

Stan followed his lips.

“Hold up, baby,” Richie said. “Just, let me put this joint out.”

“Mm, o- wait!” Stan’s hand shot out, grabbing his wrist. “I, um, I want to- to, uh, try that thing.”

“Huh?”

Stan sighed.

“The shot thing.”

“Oh. Oh, right.” Richie nodded. “You want to try shotgunning?”

“Yeah, that,” said Stan. “I want to try doing that to you.”

Richie smiled, holding the joint up.

“Have at it, babe.” 

Stan reached up, but he didn’t take the joint from him. Instead he wrapped his fingers around Richie’s wrist again, bringing it up to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist, glancing at him with a smile before moving to kiss Richie’s palm. He pressed another kiss to the tip of his middle finger before finally wrapping his lips around the joint, breathing in the smoke for a short moment.

Richie watched as Stan trailed kisses along his hand until Stan was giving his lips a soft peck before blowing the smoke into his mouth. He inhaled it and kissed him again, pulling away after a moment. He put the joint out in his small ashtray, exhaling the smoke, and turned back to find Stan pouting at him. He laughed.

“What?” Stan asked.

“You’re  _ pouting _ .”

“What? No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are,” Richie said. He tilted his chin up, looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes and a dazed smile.  _ Love Drunk _ is the term that came to Stan’s mind. “It’s really cute. I like it.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. “You must want me real bad, huh?”

“No,” Stan lied, looking away. He could feel the tell-tale warmth in his cheeks that meant he was blushing again. One of Richie’s hands slid up his thigh and his blush worsened. “Maybe.” Richie’s other hand hooked under his chin, tilting it up to face him. “ _ Yes _ .”

“How bad?”

“Richie.”

Richie leaned in to kiss his neck, his hand moving to the inside of Stan’s thigh.

“Tell me,” he murmured.

Stan sucked in a gasp as Richie nipped at his neck, reaching up to tangle his fingers in his hair.

“What?”

“How bad do you want me?” Richie pressed a few more kisses along Stan’s neck before moving back to meet his eyes again. “Tell me you want me.”

“I want you,” Stan whispered. “I need you, Richie.”

Richie smiled and closed the space between them. He picked up where they had left off, deepening the kiss as he slid his tongue into Stan’s mouth. The two of them moved together, hands on bodies, desperate for each others’ touch. Richie grabbed his hips, drawing his closer.

Stan let out a small moan, tugging gently at Richie’s hair. Richie groaned and nipped at his bottom lip. Stan responded by tugging his hair again. He was enjoying the sound that drew from Richie when all of a sudden he felt himself lifted and their positions were switched as his back hit the mattress.

Stan started laughing, or giggling rather.

Richie pulled away.

“Something funny, babe?”

“You invited me here to get high,” Stan said.

“Yeah?”

“And now we’re, well, uh…” He gestured to where Richie was laying over him and laughed again.

Richie laughed too, ducking his head to give him a quick kiss.

“Maybe that was the plan all along.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Richie nodded. “The weed was just an excuse to invite you over, babe.”

Stan smiled up at him.

“You don’t need weed for an excuse, love.”

“No?”

Stan shook his head, pulling him down for another kiss.

“No.”

Richie kissed him again.

“But, did you like it?”

“It was alright,” Stan said, shrugging.

“Just alright?” Richie asked.

Stan smiled, slyly.

“Well, there were certain parts I really liked.”

“Oh?” Richie arched an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Stan responded by pulling Richie back down to meet his lips and getting lost in him again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey-oh hope you liked this.  
> please leave kudos/comments if you did, and thanks for reading!!
> 
> i'm on tumblr @peachyuris x


End file.
